Cherry Blossom Sunshine
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Sakura, an adorable and wise 8 years old ninja. She's everyone cherry blossom sunshine and very important to everyone. Everyone look at her as his or her little sister/daughter/best-friend. But they didn't know that Sakura is an omen and also has amnesia.
1. Chapter One: My Hero

**Okay I just thought of awesome idea and it was PERFECT! **

**Title: Cherry Blossom Sunshine**

**Chapter One: My Hero**

**Genres: Family, Friendship, Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfront, Romance (Not sure)**

**Rated: T (For languages, violence, bloody scene.) **

**YOU MUST READ THIS: Itachi never murder his clan, the Akatsuki members is NOT bad organization ninjas, the each Akatsuki members is from different each villages and you'll see them in Chunin exam. Sasuke never left the village and the third Hokage is alive. Kyuubi is in Naruto body. Orochimaru doesn't need Uchiha, he'll revenge on Konoha village. **

**I do not own Naruto or the song**

**[Also here's the tissue just in case you need it...]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

**My Hero**

Seven years ago, there was one a peaceful village called 'Hara Nakamura'. Hara Nakamura is no popular village but it was very peaceful and lovely village of all.

That's is when the most beautiful angel born, a young woman finally give the birth to a baby. It was very abnormal because the young woman has been pregnant for five years. The doctor said that the baby isn't ready for birth, and it hard to believe that the unborn baby would go on a coma. And now the baby is ready for the birth on March 28, spring day. And even more abnormal, the baby is a girl and she has _pink_ hair. Her birth mother hair had long beautiful brown hair, large ruby eyes and very pale skin also her name is Haruno Shinju. Her birth father had silver hair that pass his shoulder, mysteriously cat like eyes emeralds and tan skin also his name is Haruno Yuuta.

Yuuta was very shocked that his daughter has pink hair; he never thought his daughter would actually be the chosen one. The Haruno clan is very mysteriously secretive hidden clan. The Haruno clan is more like an omen, if you don't have a pink hair then that means you are safe in Haruno clan. But if you do have pink hair, then it means that child is omen. Yuuta never thought that his daughter would actually a curse, then it would make sense that she stay in coma for five years. Shinju fear for her daughter, her own daughter is curse which means when she turn to thirteen...she'll... be _gone_. Yuuta has deiced that he going to find the information to lift the curse no matter, because he love his daughter very much. Shinju and Yuuta stare at their daughter and she finally open her eyes revel the large emeralds eyes like her father. Yuuta was very happy that his daughter got the eyes from him, the lovers tried to find a perfect name for her.

That is when they saw a large cherry blossom tree blooming; they look at each other with a peaceful smile. They name their daughter...

_Haruno Sakura_

Four years was the most magical ever. The little four years old adorable Sakura is everyone cherry blossom sunshine. Sakura is very kind-heart, wise, cheerful, innocent, funny, and very _**kawaii**_ girl ever. Sakura is helping an old lady carry her groceries to her small lovely house. Sakura smile up at the old lady, "Here we are! Can you take it here lady-chan?" Sakura asked worried, concerned and happily. The old lady smiles at Sakura and she gave Sakura a candy.

"I can take it here, thank you my dear." Sakura smile wide when she saw her favorite flavor, "Strawberry! Yay, thank you lady-chan!" Sakura wave at the lady and she skipped away while the old lady chuckled. "So adorable."

Sakura stopped when she saw familiar figure, she broke a wide grinned and she ran very fast toward. Sakura jump on him, "Daddy!" Sakura squeal excitedly as Yuuta chuckle.

"How's my little princess doing?" Sakura look at her father, it's been so long since she hasn't seen him. She miss her very handsome father, "I'm good! I help a lot of people! I help picking up the weeds, herbs, take a dogs out for walks, find missing cats, pick up the trash to help the mother nature, cooking for people, sewing their clothes if it had rip, or shred, or a-" Yuuta chuckle cut her off and he peck Sakura's forehead.

"Okay, I see that you help a lot. I'm proud of you." Sakura grinned wide and she hugged her father again.

"Oh my, does my lover love my angel then me?" Shinju jokily as Sakura gasp and shake her head, "No mother! Daddy loves you! He love us both as equal!" Shinju smile at her daughter and she walk to her lover. Yuuta kiss his lover while Sakura smile and giggle, "I love you both so much." Yuuta said look at his two most important people in his life.

The very beautiful family knows everything is perfect because they have family and each other.

**-One-Month Later-**

_**CRASH!**_

**"KYAAAAA!" **the little Sakura is very petrified, there's rouge S-criminal ninjas sudden attack the no popular peaceful small village. Her father and her mother is out there, today her father was going to tell Shinju to become his wife. Sakura was very happy and she always wants to be flower girl. But everything was ruin by the rouge S-criminal ninjas.

Sakura is in her bedroom, hiding under the bed. She is crying in silent, her father told her if something bad happen, hide under the bed. So her father can come and reuses her. Sakura heard a loud crash from the window in her bedroom, Sakura bit her bottom lip and she saw ninja black shoes appear fronts of her bed. Sakura silent gulped in fear, then the man dropped down as Sakura squeaked.

"Shhh, it's me. Honey it me princess." Sakura open her eyes and snap toward her father. Yuuta look at Sakura with relief, "Princess, come here." Sakura whimper and she crawl quickly toward her father arms.

"Daddy." Yuuta hugged her tightly in his arms, "Princess, I don't have enough time." Sakura look up at her father in confusion.

"What do you mean daddy?" Yuuta gulped in sorrow, "I'm sorry, your mother...she's..." Sakura look down and notice her father shirts wet, and bloody. Sakura eyes watery as she close her eyes tightly, "M-mommy...is gone." Yuuta look away as Sakura broke down.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I tried everything I could. But it was too late...and I'll be join your mother soon." Sakura look at her father with sad face that makes everyone cry. Yuuta smile sadly at her, "She said yes...she wants to become my wife. She finally said yes." Yuuta chuckled as his tear escaped from his left eye. Sakura sniffed and Yuuta take out a silver water symbol necklace, he put over Sakura's head. Sakura gazed at the necklace, "Theses necklace is very important. It come from my relatives, generation to generation." Yuuta smile at his princess then he sudden felt pain as he slowly lying on the floor. Sakura watching her father dying in sorrow, "Princess...can...you...please...promise...me..." Yuuta pant while clutch his shirt in pain. Sakura look at her father face. "Please...stay...the...way...you...are...you...are...the...cherry...blossom...sunshine." Yuuta coughed violent as the blood came out of his mouth. Sakura tears kept coming down from her eyes, "And...go...to...Konoha...village...your...relatives...lives...there..." Sakura sniffed and sobbed.

"I...always...love...you...no...matter...what...I'll be...watching...you...my sunshine princess...and please...smile...for me...I want to...see...your smile...my last smile...before...I'm...gone...please...Sakura...smile for...me." Yuuta smile as Sakura crawled toward her father, she slowly smile brighten while her tears sparkling. Yuuta eyes change to lifeless while smile on his face, "As...always...you...are...beautiful...prince...s..s.." Yuuta voice slowly tailed off and Sakura stare at her father. Sakura smile turn into frown sadly, she put her head rest on her father chest as the tears kept coming down.

"I always love you daddy." Sakura whisper through the silence house.

**...**

Sakura stare up at the dark sky, she glance at her fire filled small village. Sakura heard a thunderbolt came in the distance, the raindrop one by one and soon turn to rain shower.

Sakura close her eyes and open her mouth to let out her angel-like voice...

_"I would ride on your shoulder_

_And look out on the world_

_Pretending I was big and tall like you_

_When you were there to hold me_

_I never was afraid_

_You made me feel there's nothing I can't do"_

Sakura open her eyes and started walking where she has no idea where to go.

_"If I'd spread my wings to fly_

_When I was very small I knew that you'd be standing by to_

_Catch me if I fall"_

Sakura saw a big father deer cover his daughter deer from the rain while running toward their home. A father bird hugged his children in the nest. A three foxes family hid in the small cave together, the father fox lick his daughter face.

_"You're my hero_

_Chasing the monsters from my room_

_Going on trips around the moon_

_The one who's always been there faithfully"_

Sakura sniffed look away from the animals sadly while walking alone in the dark wet raining cold day.

_"You're my hero_

_And 'cause you're my dad_

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me"_

Sakura replay her mind to see her father smiling face appear.

_"As I kept on getting older we often disagreed_

_But you let me find myself in my own way_

_And its funny, how just lately_

_I've come to recognize_

_How wise you are becoming everyday_

_There's so much you're given me_

_I hope I've made you proud_

_You're everything a dad should be_

_And it's time to tell you now."_

Sakura saw a village and she hope is Konoha village because she's very tired, hungry, and lonely.

_"You're my hero_

_You didn't have to say a word_

_Your love was the message that I heard_

_Inspiring me to be all I can be."_

Sakura look up as she finally arrives in front of the large village. Sakura was very tired and she slowly fell on the muddy, dirty ground.

_"You're my hero and cause you're my dad..._

_I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me..."_

Sakura eyes dropping and she notice an unfamiliar figure standing in front of her.

_'I haven't even told you how I feel to have you in my life daddy...but it's too late to tell you.'_

Sakura open her mouth, "Please...help me." Sakura finally pass out in darkness as the last tear came down from her left eye.

"_You always be my hero, daddy."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Okay what do you readers think? And Sakura loves her mother a lot, but she loves her father the most. Sakura is Daddy'd little girl.**

**Please review and if I should continue this story or not? ^^**


	2. Chapter Two: Histories

**Title: Cherry Blossom Sunshine**

**Chapter Two: Histories **

**Genres:** ** Family, Friendship, Drama, Adventure, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfront, Romance (Not sure)**

**Rated: T (For languages, violence, bloody scene.)**

**YOU MUST READ THIS: Itachi never murder his clan, the Akatsuki members is NOT bad organization ninjas, the each Akatsuki members is from different each villages and you'll see them in Chunin exam. Sasuke never left the village and the third Hokage is alive. Kyuubi is in Naruto body. Orochimaru doesn't need Uchiha, he'll revenge on Konoha village.**

**I Don't Own Naruto...-burst out crying- T^T**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

**Histories**

Sakura slowly open her eyes, the first thing she saw is the white ceiling, white wall, and white floor, well everything is white. Sakura turn her head toward the window, the sunlight gaze through the window and birds crimping. Sakura slowly sat up, she look down, and wears white dress. She also notice a water symbol necklace still around her neck, she gripped on it tightly, for some reason it's very important to her. Sakura heard a slid door open, she look up and saw a man who wore customary hate and cloak, over a red full-length gown that was tied using a white sash, Sakura can tell he's an old man.

An old man smile at Sakura, "Hello little one what's your name?" the man asked kindly and Sakura gulped in nervously.

"Sa-Sakura." Sakura stuttering and look down blushing as the old man chuckle.

_'How adorable.' _he thought and he look at her, "What about your last name?" Sakura look up as she open her mouth but stopped herself. Sakura blink and she tilted her head on the left side, "I...I don't know." Sakura frown while old man look at her sympathetic.

_'So it's true...she __**does **__have amnesia." _the old man thought then he snap out of it when Sakura talk to him.

"I'm sorry little one I wasn't pay attention. Care to repent?" he smile at Sakura. Sakura smile, "Who are you?"

"Sarutobi Hiruzen." Sakura nodded her head, "And where am I?" Sarutobi smile at Sakura, he walk toward the window as he rest his hands fold behind him.

"You're in Konohagakure no Sato. In short we call it Konoha." Sarutobi look over his shoulder with a kind smile on his face at Sakura. Sakura blink in confusion, awe, and excited, "Hidden Leaf Village." Sakura whispers and she look at him straight.

"Can you tell me about Konoha?" Sarutobi nodded his head and he walk to Sakura, he sat down the chair near her bed.

"Konohagakure no Sato is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been four official Hokage. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exosts the Hokage Monument. Although Konohs which is known as the most powerful village possessing an elite shinobi army corps, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful since the end of the Third Shiobi World War." Sakura was really in awe then she couldn't help but asked.

"Can you tell me more? About Land of Fire?" Sarutobi smile wide, no one is really interested about this history, let alone someone her age.

He nodded his head; "The Land of Fire is one of the largest and most powerful countries, and the home of the main characters. Its government leafer is the Fire Daimyo. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village. The land of Fire has been involved in wars with the Land of Lightning, the Land of Earth, and the Land of Wind. In the quiet years that followed, the Land of Fire slowly recovered, and became accustomed to peace. This was seen by the other countries, who had been working to increase their military power, as a weakness, and it one of the factors that brought about the incasion of Konoha by Otogakure and Sunagakure. On the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound sits the Valley of the End, a large rift formed shortly after the founding of Konohagakure by the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara." Sarutobi sigh, he never talk this long so much in his whole life, he's wonder how in the world does the teachers can handel talking this long.

Sakura was in very awe, "Wow...that is so cool...ninja...who's Uchiha Madara?" Sakura asked as Sarutobi made a face but he couldn't help answer her question 'cause she's too _**adorable!**_

"Uchiha Madara...was a legendary ninja who led the Uchiha clan prior to and after the formation of Konohagakire. After allying with his rival, Hashirama Senju, he also helped to found Konohagakure." Sakura nodded her head, "And clans?" Sarutobi nod his head.

"You don't know what clans is?" Sakura shake her head, Sarutobi sigh in mentally.

"A clanm literally meaning family, in the loosest sense of the term, refers to a family or group of shinobi who form a basic unit of a shinobi village. Majority of these clans were known to have started out as mercenary military forces even before the First Shinobi World War. The Senju clan and Uchiha clan were the first known clans to have agreed to settle and forn a shinobi village, facilitated by creating agreements with the daimyo of the land they inhabit. Many clans would follow the example of the Senju and the Uchiha, later establishing the Five Great Shinobi Countries, as they are known today. Membership in a clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, which is vital in the usage of kekkei genkai and secret techniques. These attributes and abilities made many clans feared and renowned throughtout many villages. While clans may be composed of many individuals and extended families, many clans mentioned and seen were somewhat limited to a nuclear family." Sarutobi said while Sakura eyes sparkle.

"Can you tell me about kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked with a big cute eyes as Sarutobi sweat dropped.

"You must have been _really _into this kind of histories." Sakura giggle and nodded her head.

"Hai! It's really interesting! I want to know more!" Sakura close her eyes while smile, which makes anyone blushing how cute she is. Sarutobi cough, attempt to rid of blush he has. "Well, I can't tell you about kekki genkai..its the clans business and doesn't want anyone to know unless they're okay." Sarutobi said and Sakura pout as she cross her arms.

"Phooey." Sakura sigh and nodded her head understanding, "Ok...then can you tell me about Five Great Shinobi Countries?" Sakura asked in hopefully and Sarutobi smile, nodded his head.

"The Five Great Shinobi Countries are the five lagest countries and the main focus. These countries are led by governmental leaders, known as daimyo, who are in charge of ruling their individual nations solely through dictatorship. These countries are divided equally on an unknown continent and creat balance to the shinobi world. They are the Land of Earth in the Northwest, the Land of Lightning in the Northeast, the Lend of Water in East, the Land of Wind in the Southwest, and the Land of Fire in the center. The countries were named after the dominant chakra nature of each of areas." Sarutobi sighed, he needs to drink more water after this. "These superpowers are the major players in the politics and trade between the shinobi nations. They are the most powerful of all nations and each has an extremely powerful shinobi village. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, the Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, the Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and the Land of Fire has Konohagakure. These five villages are the only one to have a Kage as the village head."

Sakura nodded her head in awe, she never heard any of this at all, and it made her want to know more. But Sakura isn't going to ask him another question; she can see that he was very tired talking that long. Must have been his first time talking this long in his old age.

"So...where am I staying?" Sakura asked and Sarutobi sigh in relief.

"Well...I'm trying to see which one you will be living with." Sakura shake her head, "No, I don't want to live in someone house...please." Sakura pleaded and Sarutobi just defeated. How in the world can she just said one sentence and made him defeated. Probably because of her adorable feature?

Sarutobi sigh, "Then...how about I find a place for you, I'll take care of rent and foods for you. Until you become a ninja, you could buy things on your own...but I'll take care of rent until your older enough. Ok?" Sakura smile wide and nodded her head.

"Hai!" Sarutobi smile at her, he stood up and walk toward the door. "You'll be leaving this hospital in three days." Sakura nod her head as he walks out of the room.

Sakura sigh and look out at the window, "Konoha." Sakura let a smile appear on her face.

**-Weeks Later-**

It's been week; Sakura has her own apartment, which is kind of small but perfect for someone, her size. Sakura has clean, cook, read, and that much about it. Also Sakura learn that Sarutobi is a Hokage and she sees him like he's her grandfather. He also sees her like she's his granddaughter. Sakura is right now reading a history book that her grandfather gave her; Sakura was really happy and read it right away.

Then the door knock that Sakura look up with bright face, she set her book down and ran toward the front door. Sakura smile beamed, "Hi grandfather!" Sarutobi chuckled and walk inside her apartment.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" Sakura smile up at him and walk toward to the coffee table where she put the book.

"Just reading history book." Sarutobi smile her and Sakura sat down on the couch. Sakura open the book and start to read where she left off, Sarutobi watches Sakura then he smile wide.

"Sakura...would you like to become a ninja?" Sakura pause and she lowly look up with so many emotions at once.

"T-to become ninja? L-like goes to Konoha Ninja Academy?" Sakura asked as Sarutobi nodded his head. Sakura broke the widest bright smile; she ran toward him and jumps on him.

"Yes! I want to become a ninja! Yes please!" Sarutobi chuckled while hugging Sakura back.

"Okay, okay. But first I want to know three things until you can enter the academy." Sakura nodded her head and listen to him carefully.

"First love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity." Sakura raise her hand cutely, "I do love the village and people! I want to help everyone and bring them peace no mater what!" Sakura smile as Sarutobi nod his head.

"Second have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work." Sakura blink as she held up the history book, "Does this prove it?" Sarutobi sweat dropped but smile at her as he nod.

"And last third, be healthy in mind and body." Sakura broke a grinned, "I'm very healthy!" Sakura giggle as Sarutobi smile at her.

"Then you are allowed to go the academy." Sakura cheered.

"Yay~! I'm gonna become ninja! This is my nindo way!" Sakura held up a big thumb up.

"That's great Sakura...but you'll be the only student in the class." Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't care, as long as I can become ninja." Sakura smile with her eyes close. Sarutobi smile at her and shake his head.

_'She's very interesting and adorable little girl.' _Sarutobi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Next chapter will be four years later which mean Sakura is 8 years old.<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER!: GRADUATE AND MEET NEW TEAM SEVEN!**

**Look forward~ .**

**Please Review! **


End file.
